Gracieuse Illusion
by Nyssia
Summary: <html><head></head>Lily est belle, intelligente, populaire. Emma est banale, moyenne, invisible. Entre les deux jeunes filles s'installe une étrange et malsaine amitié... Qui ne laissera personne indemne.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur :** Salut ! Vous allez bien ?

Voici donc ma petite fic ! Je l'ai finie ! Franchement, j'en suis assez fière. Enfin, je dis ça mais quand je la relis, je me dis que j'aurais pu vraiment faire mieux... Enfin, bref. Il n'y a pas de romance entre l'héroïne et Lily. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que c'est vraiment important de le préciser. Elle comporte huit chapitres.

Quelques apparitions de Sirius et des Maraudeurs.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p><em>Je rencontrais Lily Evans au mois de Mars, lors de ma Septième Année.<em>

_J'avais déjà entendu parler d'elle. Enfin, à Poudlard, il aurait fallu être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas la connaître. Sa beauté, son intelligence, son merveilleux petit ami, sa gentillesse… Les éloges pleuvaient sur elle. Je trouvais cela stupide de prétendre autant de qualités et pas un seul défaut à une personne. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser pareil._

_Elle représentait ce que je voulais être._

_C'était simple._

* * *

><p>J'étais assise à une table de la Salle Commune, plongée dans un fastidieux devoir de Métamorphose. Je ne comprenais rien. Les lois, les sortilèges, les exceptions, s'entremêlaient dans ma tête, laissant mon parchemin vierge. Je devais écrire trente centimètres sur un sujet ( dont le titre m'échappait totalement ) et je savais déjà que je n'y arriverai pas.<p>

Je relevai la tête juste au moment où elle s'installa en face de moi. Je fus si surprise que je laissais tomber ma plume. Elle alla s'écraser au sol, dans un bruit cassant. Je retins un soupir. Je venais de casser la pointe de ma plus belle plume. Elle m'avait coûté cher et j'avais dû batailler pendant des mois pour l'avoir.

Elle eut un doux sourire, se pencha gracieusement et ramassa ma plume. Elle se pencha vers moi. Son parfum embauma l'air. Frais, piquant, sucré. Je perçus quelques notes de lilas, de fraise et de framboise. Des souvenirs ressurgirent aussitôt. Les étés chez ma tante, le beau temps, les fruits juteux…

- Tu devrais faire plus attention, Emma, dit-elle en me la tendant.

Elle avait une voix magnifique. Subjuguée et pétrifiée, je la pris. Je voulus la remercier mais les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge. J'étais ridicule.

Puis, prise d'une intuition inexplicable, j'en profitai pour ranger toutes mes affaires dans ma besace. Je sentais, de façon confuse, qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Lily repoussa ses longs cheveux roux derrière son oreille. La plupart des garçons avait les yeux posés sur elle. Comme d'habitude.

- J'aimerai te demander un truc…

Elle tordit ses mains. Ses joues d'une blancheur de porcelaine prirent une délicate couleur rosée.

- Ça te dérangerait de faire l'exposé sur l'Histoire de la Magie avec moi ?

J'eus un hoquet de stupeur. Je ne fus pas la seule. Les Gryffondor, qui avaient dû écouter la conversation - enfin, le monologue de Lily -, eurent la même réaction que moi.

Lily avait des tonnes d'amis dans toutes les maisons. Intelligents, tricheurs, à l'aise à l'oral… Des plus populaires aux « paumés ». Tous utiles pour ce genre de situation. Je ne faisais partie d'aucune de ces catégories. Trop discrète, trop timide, trop silencieuse. J'étais invisible. Ni aimée, ni détestée. Juste invisible.

Pourquoi me demander à moi ?

En Deuxième Année, on m'avait obligé à parler devant toute la classe. Je m'en rappelle très bien. J'avais peur. Je m'étais mise à pleurer puis je m'étais évanouie. Grâce à cet incident, le directeur m'avait donné l'autorisation de ne plus jamais faire ça. Pas besoin de mentir, de prétexter une maladie ou un bégaiement.

- Alors ? me pressa-t-elle.

Qui étais-je pour refuser ? C'était une chance, un honneur. Peut-être que je réussirai à me lier avec des gens, grâce à cela.

- Oui, acceptais-je.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire éblouissant. Cependant, j'eus un frisson.

Ce sourire avait beau être sublime, il me laissait une désagréable sensation.

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa demande. J'avais peur qu'elle change d'avis, qu'elle ignore ou pire, que cela ne soit qu'une blague. Je voulus souvent aller la voir, pour lui poser la question. Je ne le fis pas. Le courage me manquait.<p>

Nous étions dans le Hall. Je venais de finir de manger quand elle vint me parler. Le démarche élégante, le claquement gracieux de ses talons sur le sol… Une future femme du monde.

Une reine.

- Emma ? Ça te dit de te venir à la Bibliothèque avec moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Par contre, je n'ai pas de matériel pour écrire…

Miracle ! J'arrivais à prononcer plusieurs phrases sans hésitation ni rougeur. Je fus surprise d'être aussi naturelle avec elle. Lily eut un drôle d'air. Elle se reprit vite :

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

Comme si nous étions amies, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Bibliothèque. Lily me prit même le bras. Je me sentais bien.

* * *

><p>- Emma, non, pas comme ça !<p>

Lily éclata de rire. Perlé, doux.

La bibliothécaire lui jeta un regard curieux puis retourna à son ouvrage. Personne n'osait disputer Lily.

Elle me prit le livre des mains.

- C'est Faklarty le sorcier, pas Flageolet !

Quelle idiote. Mes yeux me faisaient mal, nous étions dans un coin sombre et c'était écrit en tout petit. J'avais mal lu et je m'étais encore tournée en ridicule. J'étais pathétique.

Je ressentis soudain un intense dégoût de moi-même. Je voulus m'excuser mais je sentis qu'elle rirait une nouvelle fois. Débile, idiote, conne.

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi moi ? osais-je enfin après une heure à travailler.<p>

Elle comprit tout de suite de quoi je parlais.

Mutine, elle tira la langue.

- Parce que.

Lily me fit un clin d'œil.

La discussion s'arrêta là.

* * *

><p>Le jour tant redouté arriva. Nous nous étions préparées. Je connaissais tout par cœur. Et, s'il y avait un quelconque problème, Lily prendrait le relais.<p>

Je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi elle m'avait choisie, moi. Je craignais un canular. J'espérais de toutes mes forces que ce ne soit pas le cas.

J'entrai dans la salle. J'avais essayé de me faire jolie, aujourd'hui. Pour ne pas faire honte à Lily. J'avais bouclé mes cheveux, rehaussé la couleur de mes yeux par un trait noir et mis du rouge sur mes lèvres. Ma jupe glissait dans un froufrou douceâtre sur mes cuisses ; mes collants mettaient en valeur la forme de mes jambes.

Lily m'attendait, sur l'estrade. Elle me détailla de haut en bas. Oh non. Et si elle me critiquait ? Je tremblais. Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de me fixer. Son nez se plissa. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Étais-je aussi laide que cela ? Allait-elle vomir de dégoût ?

Elle leva soudain le pouce. Signe universel du « OK ».

Délivrance.

- Tu es très mignonne, Emma. Juste que… Un de tes collants est filé. C'est affreusement disgracieux, observa-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette, l'agita en une arabesque compliquée et prononça une formule que je connaissais pas.

- Voilà, tu es parfaite, maintenant.

Je déglutis. Non, je ne l'étais pas.

Surtout comparée à elle.

Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. Quelques mèches ondulaient autour de son visage, encadrant ses tempes, retombant paresseusement sur ses épaules. Ses immenses prunelles émeraudes scintillaient de malice. Sa bouche pâle était étirée en un vague sourire. Son uniforme était saillant, dévoilant des carrés de peau nue.

Je rougis et la rejoignis sur l'estrade.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, un flot d'élèves se déversait dans la classe. Ils s'assirent sagement à leurs places. Les garçons dévoraient du regard Lily. Surprise, j'en vis certains s'attarder sur moi. Normal. Ils devaient se demander comme une fille aussi moche que moi pouvait être avec Lily.

- Tu es prête ?

Je tentai de lui sourire. Vu son regard perplexe, je compris que j'étais trop stressée pour réussir une action aussi simple.

Elle lâcha un mot et la salle fut plongée dans le noir.

Avec Lily, l'exposé s'était transformé en véritable spectacle. Ce n'était pas parce que les cours de Binns étaient ennuyants que nous devions l'être aussi.

Une multitude d'images apparut dans l'air. Je les commentai, plutôt sûre de moi. La présence de Lily me rassurait. J'enchaînais les phrases, les dates, les noms.

Lily mouvait sa baguette en une danse effrénée. Des portraits, des dessins, des schémas. Tout flottait gracieusement tandis que ma voix accompagnait cet étrange ballet.

Nous échangeâmes ensuite les rôles. La préfète m'avait appris les sorts à faire, et moi, angoissée de la décevoir, j'avais répété pendant des heures et des heures.

Elle commença à parler.

Pendant un instant, j'oubliais d'actionner le diaporama.

Charismatique.

C'était le mot qui la décrivait le mieux. Elle soulignait ses propos par des gestes amples. Sa voix montait, descendait. On aurait dit qu'elle racontait une histoire. Elle ouvrait parfois de grands yeux, ponctuait le tout d'une blague qui faisait rire aux éclats les gens.

Charismatique.

Je repris conscience et enchaînais les sorts.

Arrivée vers la fin, alors que je devais faire apparaître le dernière image, celle de Tutac le Furieux tuant le roi des sorciers russes, le sortilège bloqua.

Oui, il bloqua.

Je prononçais les bons mots, fis les bons gestes mais je sentis un blocage, quelque chose qui me retenait. Lily me jeta un regard alarmé. La scène finale était importante. Nous arrivâmes à la conclusion. Binns, quand il lui arrivait de faire des exposés, ne s'attardait que sur cela.

La conclusion.

Je forçais. Je recommençais. Je sentis enfin que cela marchait.

Je tournais la tête pour contempler mon œuvre.

Ce que je vis me laissa pantoise.

A la place de l'image choisie, il y avait une photo.

Severus Rogue, les cheveux gras, un œil au beurre noir, le teint cireux. Les vêtements déchirés, tâchés de suie. Il tendait la main à Lily. Elle pleurait, saignait de la tête et vacillait dangereusement.

Elle me fixa.

- Q'est-ce que… ? Emma… Pourquoi tu…

Sa voix se brisa en mille morceaux. Ses yeux se remplirent vite de larmes. Je crus, pendant une fugace seconde, voir une étincelle de victoire y briller.

Les regards étaient dirigés contre moi.

Une groupe de fille me détailla de haut en bas, chuchota, et pouffa de rire. Un garçon murmura : « Salope. »

- Je… Je ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas la bonne image…

Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir la bouche. Comme un signal, les chuchotis se firent cris.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Tu crois pas qu'elle a déjà assez souffert ?

- Sale peste !

Des insultes plus crues suivirent ensuite.

Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'était-ce que cette photo ? Pourquoi Lily était blessée et pleurait ? Pourquoi m'insultait-on ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi était-ce si important ? C'était invraisemblable !

Bien vite, ce fut une véritable avalanche de reproches et de moqueries.

Je descendis de l'estrade, me pris les pieds dans un sac, faillis tomber, me rattrapais grâce à une table et quittais la salle de classe. J'étais en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Et je n'en savais même pas la raison !

Je ne compris que bien plus tard que tout cela avait été orchestré par Lily et n'avait d'autre but que de monter les élèves contre moi tout en se positionnant en victime.

Elle avait été gravement blessée à cause d'un sortilège raté, en Troisième Année. Cette photo avait été pise juste après l'incident. Severus Rogue avait inventé un sortilège. Il avait réussi à la convaincre de l'utiliser sur elle.

Elle avait failli en mourir.

Je ne savais pas alors que ce n'était que la première d'une longue liste d'humiliations et de manipulations…

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur : <strong>Merci à Lucy in the Sky with Diamond pour la correction !

Alors ? Le chapitre suivant sera la semaine prochaine ! ( Le temps de le corriger, de régler quelques détails... Et de vous faire patienter ! ) J'espère que cela vous a intéressé... Je préfère le chapitre suivant à celui-ci. Et n'oubliez pas : les apparences sont trompeuses...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteur : **Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Il est un peu en avance parce que je ne suis pas là mardi et peut-être mercredi aussi.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review (** loudee**, **lupinette des bois**,** Lucy**, **Nikita Lann**, **Mademoiselle Xina** et **Winthesky** ! ).

* * *

><p><em>Faire du mal à Lily, c'était faire du mal à Poudlard. Les professeurs, les élèves, les fantômes. Tous contre moi. Je n'étais pas stupide.<em>

_Il fallait que j'aille m'excuser. _

_Je ne voulais surtout pas perdre son attention._

* * *

><p>- Mocheté !<p>

- Gros tas !

- Connasse !

Un élève me bouscula. Je tombai.

Je pleurais.

* * *

><p>- Lily, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi…<p>

C'était horrible.

Depuis l'exposé d'Histoire de la Magie, on m'avait déchiré plusieurs fois mes parchemins, saccagé mes affaires, fait d'innombrables croche-pattes… Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés. J'étais détestée par tout le monde.

Elle me jeta un regard glacial et avança de quelques pas dans son dortoir. Nous ne partagions pas le même. Il y avait trop de filles en Septième Année. J'étais avec les Quatrième Année, deux portes plus loin.

- Je ne comprends pas comment c'est arrivé… Je suis désolée…

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

J'en étais vite venue à la conclusion que si ce n'était pas moi, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Personne d'autre ne connaissait les sorts. Et puis, elle avait sa baguette à la main quand elle parlait. Rien de plus facile que de l'agiter un peu. Nous avions décidé de faire un diaporama simple d'utilisation.

Je tremblais.

Je voulais que cela cesse. Qu'elle redevienne gentille avec moi… Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait ça et je m'en fichait. Elle devait avoir des problèmes. Besoin d'aide. Fièvre, instant de folie, que sais-je ? Elle avait forcément une bonne raison. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela pour se faire aimer. Cela ne pouvait pas être que pour m'humilier.

Quand j'y repense… Je ne savais pas à quel point je me trompais.

- Je…

Les larmes menaçaient de déborder de mes yeux. J'étais tellement triste !

- Je t'en supplie, Lily… Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, tentais-je.

Je sus aussitôt que j'avais dit la bonne phrase.

Lily arrêta de faire les cents pas. Elle tourna ses immenses prunelles émeraudes vers moi. L'atmosphère de la pièce sembla changer. De lourde, oppressante et implacable, elle devint soudain plus légère, plus joyeuse.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Elle eut un grand sourire.

- Tu as pris la bonne décision, Emma.

* * *

><p>Nous descendîmes ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Elle me tenait amicalement le bras et je souriais de toutes mes dents, fière.<p>

Les Gryffondor nous regardaient. En quelques paroles, Lily expliqua que ce n'était qu'un malentendu, qu'il y avait erreur. Elle réussit à les calmer.

C'était étrange.

Juste grâce à sa présence, je venais de passer de haïe à appréciée.

Juste parce que Lily était devenue mon… Amie.

Nous ne déjeunâmes que toutes les deux. Les élèves, curieux, nous observaient.

Ne manger qu'avec Lily.

C'était irréel.

Elle se montra drôle, intéressante et insoucieuse.

J'en fus soulagée.

Ce qui s'était passé en Histoire de la Magie n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Une erreur.

* * *

><p>Je vis, plus loin, Sirius Black me fixer. Il se pencha vers Remus Lupin et dit quelques mots. J'entendis :<p>

- Voilà la nouvelle soumise d'Evans. Ça promet.

Lupin le réprimanda sèchement et lui rappela d'arrêter d'être méchant avec Lily. Elle sortait avec son meilleur ami. Qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu de politesse et de courtoisie.

- Pas avec les salopes.

Lupin monta encore d'un ton. Black tenta de se défendre :

- J'ai vécu avec une famille d'hypocrites. Les apparences sont reines, là-bas. Je sais les percer à jouuuur...

Le ton mystique de Black, ses gestes grandiloquents et son visage faussement sérieux firent éclater de rire Lupin.

Dans tout Poudlard, il existait alors une personne qui n'appréciait pas Lily. Une personne populaire.

Sirius Black.

Lily, qui n'avait rien remarqué de l'échange, continuait à parler.

* * *

><p>Nous croisâmes Angeline pendant qu'on rejoignait la Salle Commune. C'était une fille un peu… Spéciale. Gentille.<p>

Différente.

C'était la victime préférée des autres élèves.

Lily lui adressa un doux sourire.

Angeline sembla imploser de bonheur.

* * *

><p>- Je vous présente Emma.<p>

Lily me fit tournoyer. Les cinq filles me dévisagèrent de haut en bas, une moue hautaine plaquée sur leurs visages fardés. Je devais être tellement horrible à leurs yeux !

- Lily… Pourquoi tu l'as amenée… ? geignit une des filles, Carma.

C'était le groupe de Lily. Elle m'avait demandée de rejoindre **le** groupe. Exaltée, j'avais accepté. Le groupe de Lily ! Cinq filles magnifiques, intelligentes et populaires. Un peu garces sur les bords, mais cela mettait d'autant plus en valeur les qualités de Lily.

- Elle va rester avec nous, maintenant.

- Arrête de nous imposer tes brebis galeuses, _Lil_', fit une voix au fond de la pièce.

Toutes gloussèrent en choeur.

Qui avait osé lui parler comme ça ? Et ce surnom, sarcastique et méprisant à souhait… Mes joues devinrent écarlates. Je le savais. Je n'étais qu'un boulet. Lily se tourna vers la personne. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche tordue dans une grimace agacée, elle soupira :

- Katell…

Katell ? C'était le prénom de celle qui avait parlé ? Je suivis le regard de Lily. Une blonde assise sur le lit. Elle tenait une cigarette. Je grimaçai. Je détestais cela, encore plus dans un endroit aussi clos que le dortoir. L'odeur s'imprégnait partout. Dans les rideaux, les draps, les tapis… De la fumée flottait autour d'elle.

- Je…

Katell parut perdre son assurance. Lily vint se placer devant elle. Pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle allait la frapper. Ou prendre sa cigarette et l'écraser au visage.

Au lieu de cela, elle la serra dans ses bras.

Je vis ses lèvres bouger près de son oreille mais j'étais trop loin pour entendre. Le visage de Katell se décomposa. Elle hochait la tête frénétiquement au fur et à mesure. Lily se détacha d'elle.

Les autres filles n'avaient pas vu la scène.

Lily m'adressa un clin d'œil.

- C'est d'accord, donc.

* * *

><p>- Et si nous la changions un peu de style ?<p>

La proposition de Lily déclencha des murmures enthousiastes.

Oh non.

Je ne voulais pas que leurs longs doigts de mannequin me touchent, que leur regard me déshabille… Qu'elles se rendent compte à quel point j'étais laide, difforme, stupide et insignifiante comparée à elles. Non. Pas besoin d'une confirmation, pas besoin de raillerie.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à me dérober, Lily me vrilla de son hypnotique regard émeraude.

« Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. _Vraiment ? _Oui. »

J'étais stupide. Pourquoi avoir dit cela ? C'était une promesse, un véritable engagement. C'était le contrat pour rester son « amie ».

Alors, je compris ce qu'il fallait que je fasse.

Je devins une poupée.

Malléable, vide, sans pensées.

* * *

><p>- Ouf. T'es plutôt mince.<p>

- Si t'es grosse, on ne peut rien faire.

- Heureusement, tu ne l'es pas.

- Par contre, tes cheveux…

- Tu les laves avec de l'eau de Javel ou quoi ?

- Ta peau n'est pas saine du tout. Attends, je te mets la crème… Une seule application et c'est bon, elle redevient douce et parfaite !

- Attends, tu n'espère pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec ces _vêtements _?

- Oh mon dieu… C'est quoi _ça_ ?

- Tu te ronges les ongles… A Poudlard, les repas sont gratuits. Pas besoin de te les bouffer.

- Tu connais pas le baume à lèvre ? Non, ne répond rien. Tu vas saigner sinon.

Les remarques glissaient sur moi.

Lily paraissait déçue que je ne sois pas vexée ni triste.

* * *

><p>Nous nous retrouvâmes seules, Lily et moi dans le dortoir.<p>

Elle me fit asseoir sur le siège de sa commode et se plaça derrière moi.

- Je suis contente que tu aies su faire des concessions, Emma.

Elle prit une brosse et la passa dans mes cheveux, désormais soyeux. Ils avaient changé de nature. De bouclés et rêches, ils étaient devenus lisses. Les filles m'avaient bien avertie que si je souhaitais qu'ils restent ainsi, je devais me faire un soin tous les jours.

Je ne le ferai sans doute plus jamais.

Je n'étais pas très coquette. Comme beaucoup de gens, je voulais être belle et attirante. Sauf que j'en avais ni le courage ni la volonté. Cela restait un rêve inaccessible. Un stupide espoir. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas comme Lily ou cette Katell ?

- Si tu veux t'intégrer, c'est la seule solution.

Je voyais son reflet dans le miroir. Sérieuse, appliquée, douce. On aurait dit une mère avec son enfant.

- En tout cas, il faut que tu saches un truc.

Lily croisa mon regard, dans le reflet. Son visage devint grave.

- Tu vas en faire des concessions, crois-moi. Tu me l'as promis. Tu vas faire tout ce que je te demanderai, dit-elle en me tirant soudain les cheveux.

Et brusquement, elle jeta la brosse contre le miroir, qui se brisa.

J'eus, juste à temps, le réflexe de me baisser. Trop tard. Ma joue me brûlait.

Un bout de verre avait entaillé ma pommette.

Je réagis pas. Je ne ressentais rien. Ni indignation, ni surprise. Rien.

Lily était tellement parfaite. Avec toutes ces qualités exceptionnelles, il était normal qu'elle ait quelques défauts, non ?

Colère, violence.

Tant pis.

J'étais son amie.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong> Merci à Lucy in the Sky with Diamond pour la correction !

Euh, chapitre étrange, je le sais. Ok, Lily fait peut-être un peu OOC... Mais, pas tant que ça. Sérieusement, on ne peut pas être aussi parfaite ! Lily Evans/Potter, belle, intelligente, compatissante, courageuse, travailleuse, mère de l'Elu ( elle a donné sa vie pour lui )...

Pour ceux qui s'attendent à un Emma/Sirius, j'ai juste envie de dire... Peut-être.

Si vous avez aimé ou détesté, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !


	3. Chapter 3

**Note d'auteur :** Insensé, violent, étrange. Voici le troisième chapitre !

Merci aux reviewers : **Mademoiselle Xina **( tu vois, je parle encore de toi ! ), **wasa**, **Amawall**, **Valouw** ( :D ), **Lucy** et **loudee** !

* * *

><p><em>Nous étions au mois d'Avril. <em>

_Depuis l'incident avec la brosse, je suivais Lily partout. J'étais de plus en plus aimée et les filles du groupe cessaient enfin de me voir comme une pauvre fille. Je devins amie avec Katell._

_Ce fut un dimanche que cela arriva…_

* * *

><p>- Katell ?<p>

- Oui ?

- Tu crois que Lily m'en voudra si je mets cette couleur ?

Katell regarda pendant un instant la jupe et plissa les yeux. Elle me prit la jupe des mains, puis, d'un geste vif et brutal, la déchira en deux. Elle jeta les morceaux dans la poubelle.

- Merci.

Lily, pour une obscure raison, n'appréciait pas le rose. Si elle m'avait vue porter cela, elle aurait piqué une crise. Peut-être qu'elle ne m'aurait pas parlé pendant des jours. Ou elle l'aurait brûlée. Je préférais que ce soit Katell qui le fasse.

Elle nous avait donné rendez-vous à quinze heures, au premier étage, que toutes les trois. Les autres filles se prélassaient dehors, guettant les maigres rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à percer le ciel nuageux. Je devais bien trouver quelque chose à mettre !

- Je peux te confier un secret ?

Katell et moi étions devenues très proches. Principalement à cause de Lily. Malgré toute l'admiration que je ressentais pour elle, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Elle m'utilisait, elle me traitait comme une moins que rien… Jamais devant les autres, bien sûr. Mais, je trouvais cela presque normal. Je n'étais rien. J'avais de la chance d'être son amie. Qui étais-je pour m'opposer à ses désirs ?

Cependant, un truc n'allait pas. Beaucoup de gens se servaient des autres ; tout le monde d'ailleurs. Pourquoi avec elle cela paraissait si… Malsain ?

Je partageais cette idée avec Katell.

Nous étions les esclaves de Lily, les seules qu'elle s'autorisait à traiter ainsi.

Quand j'y repense… Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide pour me dire que c'était _normal_… ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois que…

Katell se leva du lit. Sa jupe noire très serrée lui collait à la peau, ses talons étaient dangereusement hauts. Quand elle avança, elle faillit tomber. Son chemisier blanc dans une main - elle allait le mettre -, son éternelle cigarette dans l'autre, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Cette fois-ci, nous étions dans mon dortoir à moi. Les Quatrième Années avaient un cours de rattrapage, chose assez rare un dimanche. Le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal s'était cassé la cheville pendant un exercice avec eux. Le temps que Pompom' arrive et lui répare… D'après la directrice de notre maison, les résultats étaient en chute libre. S'ils voulaient passer leur année, les Quatrièmes devaient travailler et n'avoir rien en retard.

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de James Potter.

Le petit ami de Lily.

Oh non.

- _Quoi_ ?

- Je l'aime.

Elle tira sur sa cigarette. La fumée s'enroula en arabesques autour de sa silhouette menue. Elle tritura un instant une de ses mèches blondes avant de mettre son chemisier.

- Lily est au courant ?

Ma voix chevrota.

Katell se tourna vers moi. Elle était très belle. Malheureusement, Lily l'était encore plus. C'était le but aussi. Si elle avait été plus jolie que Lily, elle ne serait pas son amie. D'ailleurs, elle ne serait même pas à Poudlard.

Lily choisissait bien ceux qui partageaient sa vie. La plupart n'était là que pour la mettre en avant. Le groupe faisait parti cette catégorie.

Nous étions l'écrin.

Lily était le diamant.

- Bien sûr. Hier, il y avait une fête dans une salle de classe vide… Tous le monde était là.

Première nouvelle. Ma bouche forma un rond parfait. Je n'étais pas aussi bien intégrée que je le pensais. J'étais stupide. Comment aurais-je pu passé de la fille invisible à celle invitée partout ? Grâce à Lily. Mais, apparemment, ça ne suffisait pas… Carma, Mary et toutes les autres… Je croyais qu'elles m'avaient acceptée.

Katell.

- Ah.

Elle vit mon air, déçu et triste. Elle eut un sourire.

- Normalement, tu devais venir. Mais Lily nous a dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas.

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi ?<p>

- Aucune idée.

Je baissai la tête. J'allais m'asseoir sur le tapis, les jambes en tailleur. Elle continua sur sa lancée :

- Je crois que, même si elle n'avait pas eu un talent pour l'observation... C'est tellement évident !

Mon intérêt se raviva.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai embrassé James. Devant elle.

Une seconde de flottement. Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau.

- _Quoi ?_

Je n'y croyais pas. Elle finit sa cigarette et la jeta par la fenêtre. L'odeur âcre avait envahi le dortoir. Lily allait… Elle allait… Aucun supplice suffisamment horrible me venait en tête. N'importe qui réagirait mal. Une de vos amie qui embrasse votre petit ami. Devant vous. Exprès. De quoi mettre en colère.

Les réactions de Lily étaient plutôt violentes.

- J'ai l'excuse de l'alcool.

Nous échangeâmes un regard. Je compris. Elle comprit.

Cela ne suffisait pas.

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi doit-on la voir ici ?<p>

- J'en sais rien.

Katell, angoissée de la rencontre, n'arrêtait pas de fumer. Elle croisait les bras, en position de défense. Nous marchions vite pour ne pas être en retard.

Nous arrivâmes enfin. C'était au croisement. Une statue était dans un coin. Les escaliers qui conduisaient aux étages suivants et au Hall n'étaient pas très loin. Ils attirèrent, justement, notre attention. Lily en descendait. Elle portait un jean serré, un débardeur noir et des baskets. Un ruban ceignait sa chevelure. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis quelques jours, devoirs oblige.

Magnifique, encore.

- Katell ! Emma !

Elle nous fit la bise, joyeusement. Elle sentait le printemps.

Katell parut soulagée.

- Venez, j'ai un truc à vous montrer.

Intriguée, je la suivis. Katell, plus méfiante, resta derrière. Lily s'en aperçut.

- Allez, ne fais pas ta lâche ! dit-elle.

La blonde, piquée, nous rejoignit.

Nous montâmes jusqu'au cinquième étage. Les escaliers me semblaient interminables et je commençais à en avoir marre lorsque Lily nous prévint que c'était fini.

Nous nous arrêtâmes au beau milieu de l'escalier. Les portraits fixaient Lily ou Katell d'un air approbateur. Aucun regard ne se posait sur moi. Insignifiante à côté de ces deux beautés.

- Alors ?

Le ton de Katell était blasé et insolent. En regardant plus attentivement, je m'aperçus qu'elle tremblait.

- Je… Mince. Excusez-moi, je crois que je me suis trompée d'étages. Un fantôme a créé une magnifique banderole dans les airs.

Katell et moi poussâmes un soupir. Encore marcher ? Je n'étais pas sportive du tout. Lily eut un sourire.

- C'est pas important. On rejoint les filles dans le parc ?

Nous approuvâmes à grands hochements de tête.

Lily sourit une nouvelle fois.

C'est à ce moment précis que tout dérapa.

* * *

><p>Un hurlement.<p>

Un atroce hurlement.

Puis un grand bruit, un boum affreux. D'autres hurlements, moins forts, gorgés de douleur et de souffrance. Et plus rien. Un silence de plomb. Pesant.

Mortel.

Un petit ricanement discret que je fus la seule à entendre.

* * *

><p>- KATELL !<p>

Je me précipitai dans les escaliers. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas tout descendu. Elle s'était cognée la tête contre le mur.

Il y avait du sang. Partout.

Mes yeux débordaient de larmes. Non ! Quelques questions traversèrent mon esprit en flèche. Comment était-elle tombée ? D'où venait le ricanement ? Était-ce grave ?

Un bruit de pas m'indiqua que Lily était là. Elle pleurait, elle aussi.

Elle se pencha au-dessus de Katell.

Ses cheveux baignaient dans la mare de sang.

* * *

><p>- Katell ? Réponds ! Katell, je t'en supplie !<p>

Elle ouvrit péniblement un œil.

Soulagement. Intense. Elle n'était pas morte ! Elle n'était pas gravement blessée !

Elle tenta de se relever mais Lily l'obligea à rester prostrée.

- Je vais chercher l'infirmière.

Elle partit, mais alors qu'elle allait descendre pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, elle se stoppa.

- Katell… C'est une étrange coïncidence, hein ? Je crois que tu as été punie. Le karma ? Le destin ? En tout cas, si tu veux éviter d'autres accidents de ce genre, n'approche plus James.

* * *

><p>Lily ne l'avait pas faite tomber. La preuve, je ne l'avais pas vue la pousser, ni lui faire de croche-pattes. Et ce ricanement. Masculin, indéniablement. Un élève, un tableau. Pas Lily.<p>

Elle avait pleuré.

Elle avait juste profité de la situation. Katell s'était conduite en véritable garce, avait tenté de lui voler James, et sous ses yeux, en plus. Elle avait dit ça pour lui faire mal.

Katell ne pouvait en aucun cas se prétendre sa rivale contre elle. Lily n'avait aucune raison.

Ce n'était pas elle.

Katell s'était bêtement emmêlée les pieds. Elle avait glissé, vacillé, ou je ne sais quoi.

Lily n'était pas coupable.

Pas vrai ?

* * *

><p>Deux jours après la chute de Katell, Sirius Black vint me voir.<p>

Lily avait l'air désespéré et triste. Pas coupable, non, puisqu'elle ne l'était pas. Je voyais souvent Katell à l'infirmerie. Elle ne me parlait pas beaucoup, oscillant entre lucidité et crise de nerfs. Les potions que lui donnait Pompom' pour sa fêlure au poignet et sa blessure à la tête la rendaient bizarre. Elle criait beaucoup. A un moment, je prononçai le prénom Lily.

Elle me gifla.

J'étais dans la Grande Salle, seule. Lily se faisait réconforter quelques mètres plus loin. Elle jouait à merveille le rôle de victime. Sa nuée d'admirateurs était tellement dense que je ne pouvais pas la voir.

Sirius s'installa en face de moi. Je pris une pomme, croquais dedans, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là. Je n'avais eu aucun contact avec les Maraudeurs depuis que j'étais dans le groupe. A croire que Lily ne voulait pas que je leur parle. Craignait-elle que je m'accapare James ?

- Tu es Emma ?

- Oui.

Je n'osai pas le regarder en face. Sirius Black ne m'avait jamais attirée. Je n'étais ni rougissante, ni ébahie par sa beauté. Juste impressionnée par la prestance qui se dégageait de lui.

Un leader, un vrai. Au même titre que Lily.

- Il faut que je te parle.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong> Merci ( ah, tu m'aides vraiment ! ) à Lucy in the Sky with Diamond pour la correction !

Un tournant dans la fiction qui est assez important. Arriverez-vous à le repérer ?

Gracieuse Illusion est assez tordue, quand même.

Enfin, je suis tordue :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Note d'auteur : **Qu'est-ce que Sirius peut bien raconter Emma ? Hum... Après la " chute " de Katell, n'a-t-elle pas entendu un ricanement

masculin... ?

Merci aux reviews : **Tiickel**, **Na**, **loudee**, **Lucy**, **Valouw**,** feufollet** et **Amawall** !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Sirius Black. Je me méfiais de lui. Je pensais, et non à tort, que toute cette histoire de consanguinité, de magie noire avait laissé quelque chose de pourri dans le sang des Black.<em>

_Noble._

_Pur._

_Fou._

* * *

><p>- Il faut que je te parle.<p>

Peu pressé, je finis ma pomme avant de le regarder. Il me fixait intensément, ses grands yeux gris brillant. Je crus un instant qu'il avait de la fièvre. Ou… Je ne savais pas très bien. Colère ? Passion ?

Il se pencha au-dessus de la table.

D'un mouvement instinctif, je me reculai.

On aurait dit un chien enragé. Il y avait quelque chose d'animal, de prédateur, dans son attitude. Quelque chose qui me terrifiait.

- Putain, Emma, bouge, il faut que je te parle !

Un murmure étouffé, empli de… Haine ? Et cette familiarité… Je fermai les paupières. Que me voulait-il ? Qu'avait encore fait Lily ?

Aussitôt que cette question me traversa l'esprit, je culpabilisais. Lily ne m'avait rien fait. A part quelques éclats, elle était très gentille, parfaite. C'était mon amie. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire, de penser cela. Pourquoi cela aurait à voir avec Lily ?

Peut-être parce que je n'étais rien. Ma seule identité se résumait à elle. L'amie d'Evans. S'il désirait me parler, cela la concernait. C'était obligé.

Je me levai. Il sortit de la Grande Salle, pénétra dans le parc et s'arrêta devant un banc. Je le suivais. Nous nous installâmes dessus, dans un silence complet. Il paraissait agité, perdu. Il tordait ses mains en une danse effrénée ; ses prunelles lourdes de sens et de désespoir.

Que se passait-il ?

- Emma.

Sa voix grave résonna agréablement. Personne n'était présent dans le parc, malgré les rayons du soleil. Nous étions seuls. Tous les deux. Je me tournai vers lui. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur son front et il ne cessait de les repousser, d'un geste agacé. Je remarquai qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus longs que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux… ?

Je n'osais pas dire son nom. Black ? Sirius ? Nous n'étions pas proches. Je ne le connaissais pas. Dire l'un ou l'autre signifiait trop de choses pour que je le fasse.

- Te parler. C'est important.

Il se leva soudain du banc et vint se placer en face de moi.

- De quoi ?

Je tentais de garder un ton neutre, amical. Mes efforts étaient vains. Mes lèvres tremblaient ; mon teint était livide. Il était tellement différent de d'habitude. Plus de nonchalance, d'indolence, de rires. Il était sérieux. Trop, peut-être.

J'en avais un peu peur. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait me briser quand il le voulait.

- De Katell.

Oh non. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il ne me croit pas responsable de sa chute. Ce n'était pas moi ! Je ne répondis rien, tâchant d'éviter son regard. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas allée la voir aujourd'hui… Quelle piètre amie j'étais !

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, non. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi.

Tout en parlant, il faisait de grands mouvements saccadés. Je ne savais pas que Katell et lui étaient si proches. Intéressant.

- Evans est dans le coup, j'en suis sûr. Depuis cette histoire avec James, Katell était bizarre… Elle a pas arrêté de répéter qu'Evans allait lui faire payer…

- Ce n'est pas de la faute de Lily ! criai-je brusquement.

Il eut un sourire. Un sourire acide, qui lui rongeait les lèvres.

- Tu crois ça ?

- J'en suis sûre !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, je m'animais. A mon tour, je me levai. Nous étions face à face. Il devait se pencher un peu pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. J'étais en position inférieure mais je me sentais forte.

La vérité était de mon côté, non ?

- Et pourquoi cela, Emma ?

- Je… Elle est… Elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

Il éclata de rire.

- Ah bon ? Voyons, je te croyais un peu plus futée que les autres. Evans n'est pas parfaite. Ce n'est qu'une sale garce manipulatrice.

- NON !

J'étais toute rouge. Je ne supportais pas qu'il dise du mal de Lily. C'était comme si chacune de ses insultes était dirigée contre moi. Était-ce normal de ressentir ça ? Était-ce l'effet Lily ? Je ne savais pas. En tout cas, je ne pouvais l'accepter.

- Histoire de la Magie, pendant votre exposé. Cette photo…, dit-il.

- Ça ne change rien du tout !

- Tu as été huée, détestée. Tu sais que des élèves avaient prévu, avant que tu ne redeviennes « amie » avec Evans, de te jeter dans le lac ?

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait apparaître cette photo ?

- D'après toi… ?

Il marqua une pause, savourant son effet. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime. Je tentai d'analyser, de réfléchir. Mais je n'avais rien sur quoi me baser. Lily avait fait des choses étranges, cruelles. Pourtant, en contrepartie, elle avait été d'une gentillesse irréprochable. Elle m'avait consolée, offert des cadeaux, écoutée. Nous avions ri, partagé de bons moments. Elle m'avait présentée à ses amies.

Lily m'avait rendue remarquable. Je n'étais plus invisible.

Non. Lily, coupable ?

Quelle idée stupide.

- J'en sais rien, _Black_.

Je venais de choisir mon camp.

- Pour t'humilier. Avant, Evans était une personne normale. Ni adorée, ni détestée. Sa Cinquième Année a changé tout ça. Elle est devenue belle. Plus sympathique, moins intello. Elle a tout fait pour que James s'intéresse à elle. Quand ça a été le cas, et qu'il lui a demandé de sortir avec lui, elle a refusé. Sa popularité a encore monté. Elle a su faire les bons choix, les bons amis, au bon moment, pour accéder au sommet.

- Le rapport avec la photo ?

- Étrangement, plus Evans était aimée, plus ce genre de photos a circulé. Ce n'est pas la première, tu sais, celle avec Servilus. Des photos d'Evans, terriblement jolie et innocente, pleurant, blessée, etc…

Impossible. Il était vraiment prêt à tout pour me faire croire ses bobards. Qui pourrait aller aussi loin ? Pas Lily, c'était certain. Je roulai les yeux. C'était tellement stupide.

- N'importe quoi.

- _Ils_ ont décidé d'un pacte. Si un élève voyait une de ces photos, il la montrait à tout le monde. Puis, il la détruisait, cherchait le coupable et le… Chahutait…

- Chahutait ?

- Tabassait, si tu préfères.

- Mais, quel est l'intérêt ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi partir dans de telles extrémités ?

Nouveau sourire. Doux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- On ne peut pas être apprécié par tout le monde. Grâce à ce système, Evans a réussi. Personne ne la déteste. Les photos, son comportement… Elle est l'icône des Gryffondor.

C'était ridicule. L'accident de Katell avait dû lui monter à la tête pour qu'il échafaude cette théorie. Je lui jetai un regard interloqué - il était bizarre, non ? - avant d'avancer de quelques pas, en direction du château. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre parler. Qu'il aille raconter ailleurs ses mensonges. Quelqu'un d'assez jaloux et rancunier arrivera sans doute à le croire.

Il attrapa violemment mon poignet. Aïe.

Je tentai de me dégager mais il serra un peu plus fort.

- Laisse-moi !

- James est tombé dans le panneau. Élèves, professeurs, fantômes, tous. Katell devient de plus en plus soumise à Evans… Ne sois pas stupide, Emma.

- Lâche-moi, bon sang !

Il eut un drôle de regard, mélange de crainte et d'amusement. Il resserra sa poigne. J'avais mal et les larmes me montèrent rapidement aux yeux.

- Comment est tombée Katell ? Pas toute seule ! Réfléchis ! Tu as toutes les clefs ! Stoppe cette ridicule mascarade !

Il appuya encore plus, me broyant le poignet.

- Fais-le toi-même !

- James ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Ses doigts firent pression sur l'os.

- Putain, Black ! Lily n'y est pour rien ! Elle est trop gentille ! Elle ne n'en serait pas capable !

Comme brûlé, il me lâcha enfin. Son regard me parcourut de haut en bas. Une moue de dédain et de dégoût apparut sur son beau visage.

- Ah. Je vois qu'il est trop tard. Elle t'a eue.

Il se recula. Il partit dans la direction opposée avant de soupirer :

- C'est dommage. T'avais l'air moins conne que les autres.

* * *

><p>Je partis dans mon dortoir. Heureusement, il était vide. Prise d'une envie subite, je le fouillais de fond en comble.<p>

Je le trouvais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Katell laissait toujours un paquet de ses cigarettes moldues ici. Soi-disant parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire des allers-retours entre son dortoir et le mien.

Je pris une cigarette que je glissai dans me bouche. Un coup de baguette et elle fut allumée. J'inspirai, comme je l'avais vue faire tant de fois.

Je ne réussis qu'à m'étouffer.

Bordel.

Je la jetai par la fenêtre. J'entrai dans mon lit à baldaquin, enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller et pleurai.

Cette histoire me dépassait.

J'étais persuadée que Lily n'était pas ce monstre d'égoïsme, de manipulation et de sadisme que Black venait de me décrire.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, les yeux bouffis et rouges, je rejoignis Lily à la table des rouges et ors. Nous mangeâmes que toutes les deux, dans le silence le plus complet.<p>

Une certaine gêné était présente et je ne n'en connaissais pas la cause. Même si elle était au courant pour la conversation avec Black, j'avais tout fait pour la défendre.

Mon poignet avait à présent trois jolis bleus.

- Emma… Je… J'aimerai te demander un truc…

- Oui ?

Je prenais de plus en plus d'assurance. Elle leva son sourcil, surprise par mon ton, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Après la chute de Katell, je me suis dit que… Qu'il était important qu'on resserre nos liens, toutes les deux. J'ai l'impression que Katell préfère la compagnie des garçons, Sirius, _James_, et tout ça à la mienne… Alors… Et puis comme Pétunia, ma sœur, ne veut pas que je passe les vacances d'avril avec mes parents… Je ne veux pas créer de tensions… Je…

Ses joues étaient rouges ; elle se mordillait la lèvre anxieusement. L'innocence incarnée. L'ange perdu. Nous rapprocher. Resserrer nos liens. Lily Evans qui me demandait cela, à moi !

Bonheur.

- Tu voudrais passer les vacances chez moi ?

Elle acquiesça vivement, comme une gamine.

- Oui.

Une étrange sensation s'empara de moi.

Elle eut un sourire éblouissant, dévoilant ses canines pointues.

Un frisson me fit trembler des pieds à la tête.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong> Toujours et encore merci à Lucy in the Sky with Diamond pour la correction !

Ohoho. D'après vous, comment seront les vacances d'Emma si Lily est avec elle ? Vous imaginez les dîners, les conversations... ? Ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi horrible que vous le pensez, avec un peu de chance...


	5. Chapter 5

**Note d'auteur :** Le voilà !

Il est plutôt sobre, comme chapitre.

Enfin, je trouve.

Pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, je m'y mets dès que possible ! D'ailleurs, je passe en coup de vent là !

Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer...

* * *

><p><em>Inviter Lily… Chez moi. Quelle idée stupide !<em>

_Toutes les deux, sans témoins. Personne pour l'obliger à paraître, à faire semblant, à être parfaite._

_Des vacances sans saveur, décevantes._

* * *

><p>- C'est bon, tu es prête ?<p>

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire éblouissant. Elle était accoudée sur le rebord de la vitre, le soleil faisant jouer des reflets blonds dans ses cheveux. Lily avait dégagé ses tempes par un ruban jaune assorti à sa longue robe. Elle respirait la bonne humeur et la sagesse.

Elle allait plaire à mes parents.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Emma. J'ai tout organisé !

Elle tira la langue et me fit un clin d'œil. Elle se recroquevilla ensuite sur elle-même. Quelques minutes plus tard, son souffle régulier m'apprit qu'elle s'était endormie.

Je contemplai le paysage qui défilait. Nous arriverions dans trois heures, à la gare 9 ¾. Ma mère m'attendait. Mon père, moldu, préférait rester à la maison. Il n'était pas très à l'aise dans le monde de la Magie, se sentant à chaque fois de trop.

Il n'y avait pas de réelle relation entre nous trois. Mon père n'avait toujours pas accepté la trahison de ma mère. Pendant dix ans, elle lui avait caché ses origines sorcières. Lorsqu'il l'avait appris, il avait failli la quitter. Après maintes supplications, concessions et disputes, ils étaient restés ensembles. Cependant, il n'existait plus cette complicité, cet amour intense qui caractérisait leur union. Mon père me traitait avec indifférence ; ma mère avec une douce compassion. Je ne parlais pas. Je n'étais pas jolie. Je ne travaillais pas très bien. J'étais une fille silencieuse, peu intéressante. Invisible, même chez moi.

Pourtant, ma mère, malgré son peu d'attention pour moi, essayait de me faire sortir de ma coquille. Combien de fois avait-elle tenté de me convaincre d'aller à une fête, d'inviter des amies… ?

Son insistance portait enfin ses fruits.

Je m'allongeai sur la banquette et sombrai dans le sommeil aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Quand je me réveillai, nous étions arrivées. Lily avait pris sa valise et se tenait au-dessus de moi. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'exclama :<p>

- Emma, dépêche-toi ! Ne faisons pas patienter ta mère !

Je me levai, pris mon bagage ( je n'avais pas mis grand-chose dedans ) et sortis à sa suite. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens sur le quai. La plupart des élèves avait voulu rester à Poudlard.

Je repérai vite ma mère.

Elle s'était très élégamment habillée. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux sombres en un chignon sophistiqué. Son maquillage très léger attirait le regard sur ses pommettes saillantes et ses lèvres charnues. Sa jupe noire lui arrivait aux genoux ; ses talons hauts de femme d'affaires la grandissaient. A première vue, personne ne pouvait douter qu'elle était une sorcière.

Elle s'approcha de moi. Je la serrai dans mes bras, un peu hypocritement. Je ne voulais pas que Lily croit que… Je ne savais pas exactement.

Ma mère détailla de haut en bas Lily. A la fin, elle se fendit d'un grand sourire, signe qu'elle l'avait acceptée.

- Tu es Lily, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Madame.

- Oh, appelle-moi Ann. Et tutoie-moi, je t'en prie.

- Je peux te faire la bise alors ?

Le ton de Lily, ses mimiques, les firent éclater de rire toutes les deux. Je compris alors que cette situation se reproduirait une centaine de fois pendant les dix jours à venir. J'étais déjà exclue.

* * *

><p>- Papa, je te présente Lily.<p>

Mon père posa son journal et, comme ma mère, l'examina. Si la première amie que je ramenais enfin était malformée, avait l'air débile ou un truc dans le genre, cela l'aurait bien conforté dans son idée. Je ne méritais pas son attention.

Il eut l'air surpris.

- Bonjour…

Ma mère la tenait par le bras. Comme si c'était sa fille et que moi j'étais l'invitée. En si peu de temps ! Incroyable. En une demi-heure de trajet, elles étaient devenues proches. Elles avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Lily racontait des histoires drôles à ma mère, la conseillait, discutait, l'interrogeait sur son travail…

- Edward, elle est exquise ! Je suis bien contente qu'Emma l'ait invitée. Je comprends pourquoi elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies avant… Elle en espérait une à la hauteur de ses attentes, c'est-à-dire parfaite !

Elle fit tournoyer Lily. Ce geste me glaça. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien dire ?

Les ballerines de Lily eurent un crissement désagréable sur le tapis. Notre maison, à deux étages, était simple. Elle ne comportait qu'un étage, avec trois chambres dont une minuscule, une salle de bain, des toilettes, une cuisine, un salon. Le sol était recouvert de multiples tapis - une manie de ma mère.

Nous étions dans le salon. Cinq fauteuils étaient disposés en face de la cheminée ; une table en bois trônait au milieu de la pièce. Deux tableaux, un arbre généalogique, des babioles et une odeur de vanille.

- Je vois cela. Bienvenue ici, jeune fille !

- Merci, Monsieur.

- Enfin !

Il jeta un regard à ma mère, dont je saisis bien le sens. « Qu'elle est polie ! Quelle amabilité ! Quelle beauté ! »

- Je préfère que tu dises Edward. Je prends quinze ans de plus avec Monsieur !

Ils s'esclaffèrent.

Je me pris la tête dans mes mains.

* * *

><p>Je montrai à Lily ma chambre. Spacieuse, grande, lumineuse. Pas de décoration personnelle. Des poufs accueillants, une immense bibliothèque, ma radio magique. En bref, tout ce qui me rendait heureuse quand j'étais chez moi.<p>

Lily eut un discret rire moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu vois, _Emma_, j'étais sûre que ta chambre n'aurait aucune originalité.

Choquée, je me tournai vers elle.

Pardon ?

Elle m'ignora, installa ses affaires sur mon lit et repartit.

Je contemplai ce spectacle. Silencieuse.

La politesse aurait voulu que ce soit moi qui décide où elle dorme. Je lui aurais cédé mon lit, sans aucune hésitation. Pourquoi s'imposer ainsi ?

Et comment elle m'avait parlé…

Elle avait toujours eu ces petits éclats de colère, de domination. Pourtant, je n'étais pas habituée à ça.

Je mis ce comportement sur le compte du voyage éprouvant.

* * *

><p>Le repas fut agréable.<p>

Mes parents et Lily conversaient pendant que je mangeais mes frites. Je ne disais rien. Cela aurait servi à quoi ? Je me contentais d'écouter, riant au bon moment.

Lily maniait les mots avec un naturel déconcertant.

Elle embrayait sur des sujets aisément, flattait les ego, accordait tout le monde.

Je fus évoquée entre le fromage et le dessert.

- Lily, comment as-tu connu Emma ?

- Euh… Ah oui ! Elle m'a demandé de faire l'exposé avec elle.

Quoi ? Je lui jetai un regard interloqué.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Elle était toute seule, elle a beaucoup insisté, j'ai accepté.

- Tu es vraiment gentille. Emma n'est pas sociable… Heureusement que tu es là. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est beaucoup plus… Libérée.

- Merci, Ann.

N'importe quoi. Du pur délire.

Je ne compris pas. Pourquoi mentir ?

- Enfin… Je suis si contente de passer mes vacances ici, avec vous. Je ne saisis pas très bien pourquoi Emma ne me parle pas de vous. Ann, Edward, vous êtes si gentils ! Chez moi… Ma sœur me déteste, mes parents sont avec elle et moi je me sens si…

Nouveau choc. Au bout d'une soirée, on n'évoque pas ses problèmes familiaux aussi facilement, surtout en présence d'inconnus ! Elle eut l'audace d'avoir les yeux brillants et les lèvres tremblantes. « Vous êtes si gentils »… ? Tout cela servi sur un ton mielleux et enfantin.

Ma mère se leva de table et la serra dans ses bras.

- Oh ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas.

C'était impossible. J'étais en plein délire !

Ma mère ne connaissait pas Lily. La prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter, la surnommer « ma chérie »… Mon père lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Emma, réagis un peu ! s'écria ma mère. Tu es toujours aussi molle… Dire qu'une de tes amies a de graves problèmes !

Je me levai à mon tour et vint, de manière maladroite et gênée, soutenir Lily.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la soirée se déroula plus ou moins bien.<p>

Nous montâmes nous coucher tôt. Lily me fit comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas parler et qu'elle était fatiguée.

J'en profitai pour réfléchir.

Il s'était passé des choses étranges… Lily, en quelques mots, avait réussi à se lier avec mes parents. Elle avait fait sa pauvre victime, les avait illuminés de sa beauté, de sa gentillesse, de son charisme.

Je m'en voulus aussitôt.

Lily avait une situation familiale très compliquée, très tendue. Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement craqué… Et à part sa remarque sur ma chambre, elle avait été très sympathique.

J'étais d'une méchanceté…

Les larmes montèrent.

Comment pouvais-je la critiquer après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain fut très calme.<p>

Étrangement, elle ne s'intéressa qu'à mes parents, s'arrangeant pour être souvent avec eux. Je faisais mes devoirs, lisais, tandis qu'ils riaient et se rapprochaient.

C'était irréel.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mise à l'écart.

Lily était le diamant.

Je n'étais même plus assez bien pour être son écrin.

* * *

><p>Au beau milieu de la semaine, mes parents décidèrent qu'il était temps pour moi de sortir.<p>

- Allez, Lily ! Notre Emma est trop renfermée.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Tatatata ! Pour en fois que vous avez l'autorisation d'aller en boîte de nuit !

- Bon, d'accord, si vous insistez tant…

Ils eurent un grand sourire. Lily avait encore tourné la situation à son avantage, comme si c'était une faveur qu'elle nous faisait.

En même temps, j'étais assez excitée.

J'allais sortir !

* * *

><p>La musique, assourdissante, pulsait à mes oreilles.<p>

Ma robe, trop courte, collait à ma peau et je sentais les regards glisser sur moi. Appréciateurs, pour la plupart. Mais, dès qu'ils voyaient quelle bombe m'accompagnait, on se détournait de moi. Je faisais terne à côté de la belle rouquine !

Lily fut entourée d'une nuée de garçons si rapidement que je crus qu'elle les avait fait apparaître par magie.

Elle se fit inviter une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle n'eut pas à débourser un sou de toute la nuit tant on désirait lui payer des verres.

Quant à moi, j'étais assez contente.

Je dansais avec un garçon, Ethan. C'était étrange qu'il soit là, dans cette boite de nuit minable moldue, car je me souvenais l'avoir croisé plusieurs fois à Poudlard. Un Sixième Année, à Serdaigle. Très grand, cheveux noirs, yeux sombres, cernes marquées. Banal mais il possédait beaucoup de charme.

Il m'enlaçait. Il parcourait mon cou de baisers, avidement. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre. Alors qu'il allait m'embrasser, je sentis une main glaciale se poser sur mon épaule.

La personne à qui elle appartenait envoya promener Ethan.

Je me retournai. Mon premier baiser, gâché.

Lily était là, furieuse.

- On rentre ! C'est vraiment nul ici !

* * *

><p>Les jours se succédèrent.<p>

On aurait dit que Lily était la fille dont mes parents avaient toujours rêvé.

J'en eus la confirmation la veille de son départ.

Mes parents avaient invité des amis à eux.

Pendant toute la soirée, je fus ignorée. Par des non-dits et quelques habiles sous-entendus, le couple d'amis crut que Lily était la fille de mes parents.

Ce fut un véritable éloge à la rouquine.

Tout le monde s'extasiait sur son physique, son merveilleux caractère, sa vie difficile. En effet, en plus d'avoir une sœur infernale, la pauvre était obligée de travailler pendant l'été pour pouvoir se payer ses fournitures scolaires. J'ouvris de grands yeux pendant toute la soirée.

Les clichés s'enchaînaient.

C'était une face de Lily que je connaissais pas.

Le pire fut quand je débarrassai la table.

Un invité m'aida. Surpris de ma présence, il me demanda qui j'étais.

- Je suis la fille d'Edward et Ann. Emma.

- Ah… Je croyais que c'était Lily.

- Non, non. C'est une amie.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je… Cela me paraissait pourtant évident que c'était leur fille.

Évidemment. Entre la fille banale et invisible, peu causante et celle, belle, généreuse, courageuse, pauvre matériellement mais riche d'âme, qui choisir comme fille… ? C'était un honneur d'avoir Lily.

Ma mère me le rappela avant que j'aille me coucher.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, ce sera toujours de ta faute, Emma. Excuse-toi, agenouille-toi, supplie. Mais garde Lily. C'est la plus belle chose qui ne te soit jamais arrivée.

* * *

><p>Nous finîmes nos vacances sur ce dîner.<p>

Nous rentrâmes à Poudlard le lendemain.

Pendant le trajet à bord du Poudlard Express, je questionnai Lily.

- Tu les aimes bien mes parents ?

- Ca va. Ils sont gentils. Bizarres mais gentils.

J'haussai un sourcil. Bizarres ?

- Je suis contente de rentrer à Poudlard. J'avais l'impression qu'ils voulaient que je reste avec eux pour toujours !

- C'est vrai qu'ils ont été très…

- Collants, me coupa-t-elle. En fait, ils te ressemblent beaucoup !

Je ne répondis rien.

Lily devenait de plus en plus agaçante.

Paradoxalement, je l'aimais autant qu'avant.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong> Merci à Lucy in the Sky with Diamond pour la correction !

Alors... Que pensez-vous des parents d'Emma ? De Lily, son comportement durant les vacances ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Note d'auteur :** Ohoh ! Dernier tournant majeur de Gracieuse Illusion.

Attention, c'est dans **ce** chapitre que **tout** va se décider... Un peu court.

Hé, sinon, quand vous voyez que je ne poste pas... Envoyez-moi un message ! J'avais complètement zappé ( avec tous mes oraux, aussi... ). Vu que tous les chapitres sont déjà prêts, n'hésitez pas !

Merci ( et je vous aime ! ) à :** Mademoiselle Xina** ( j'adore ton avatar ), **loudee**, **HortenseCortes**,** Lucy** ( :D ), **Serendipit**, **chut**,** KLM**, **ConfortablyNumb** et **Siam-chan** !

* * *

><p><em>Je n'avais jamais aimé le moi de Mai. <em>

_Pourquoi ? Aucune idée._

_En tout cas, celui de la Septième Année me fit l'effet d'une douche froide._

_Une douche froide inévitable._

* * *

><p>Le retour à Poudlard se déroula sans anicroche. Katell allait mieux, même si elle refusait de me parler. Elle suivait Lily, sans rien dire, un sourire terne aux lèvres.<p>

Lily se conduisait normalement avec moi. Quelques fois, elle me critiquait ou me criait dessus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle avait l'air triste.

* * *

><p>- Emma ? J'aimerai que tu t'assoies, s'il te plaît.<p>

Elle m'indiqua son lit. Silencieuse, je lui obéis.

- Je crois que nous nous sommes suffisamment rapprochées pour que je te parle franchement. Dans une semaine exactement, Carrie Davis fera une chute.

- _Quoi ?_

- Elle tombera.

Lily eut un grand sourire malicieux. Elle fit quelques pas. Sa jupe d'uniforme roula sur ses hanches ; ses chaussures claquaient sur le sol ; son parfum sucré se diffusa dans l'air.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Où était Carma, Leslie et les autres ? Une blague sans doute.

Je fixais Lily.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en ai marre de toutes ces poufs qui tournent autour de James ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il y avait, en effet, deux ou trois filles qui gravitaient autour du Maraudeur. Aveuglées par l'amour, elles oubliaient l'admiration, la crainte, qu'elles avaient pour Lily Evans.

Si la rouquine voulait vraiment faire tomber cette Carrie, pourquoi me prévenir ? C'était insensé. Ma tête bourdonnait de questions. Il y avait tant de choses que j'ignorais ! Tant de choses qui m'échappait !

Je prétextai un mal de ventre et quittai Lily.

Je sortis du dortoir.

La Salle Commune, accueillante, était remplie. D'ailleurs, James était là, ainsi que ses amis. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black.

Peter dit quelque chose qui fit éclater de rire les trois autres.

Je m'approchai d'eux. Ils étaient installés sur le canapé. Presque inconsciemment, je m'assis à côté de Black. Il me jeta un regard surpris.

- Emma… Quelle bonne surprise.

- Sirius.

- Alors… Tu as réfléchi à ce que j'ai dit ?

Il parlait à vois basse, penché vers moi. Nos fronts se frôlaient tant nous étions près. Il ne fallait pas que James nous entende.

- Je ne pense que Lily soit comme ça. Mais… Elle m'a dit qu'elle va faire un truc à…

- Réagis vite, Emma, me coupa-t-il. Ne la laisse plus faire du mal aux autres.

Nous arrêtâmes là notre conversation. Il planta ses ongles dans mon poignet, pile sur mes bleus. Un dernier regard. Il me lâcha.

Je passai toute l'après-midi avec eux, riant à leurs blagues, participant à la discussion.

Sans le savoir, je me rapprochai beaucoup des Maraudeurs.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, après le cours de Métamorphose, je réussis à coincer Katell, seule. Elle avait l'air effrayée, peureuse.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je…

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- Pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas ?

J'avais l'impression, depuis que j'étais amie avec Lily, que le mot pourquoi était devenu le terme le plus employé dans mon vocabulaire.

- Tu sais que tu lui ressembles de plus en plus ?

Pas la peine de demander de qui elle parlait. C'était évident.

- Ah… ?

- Elle déteint sur toi. Tu… Tu as un peu de son charisme.

Je ressentis un mélange de dégoût et d'exaltation. Ressembler à Lily ? A la fille la plus magnifique et adorée de Poudlard ? C'était super.

Étrangement, cela ne sonnait pas comme un compliment dans sa bouche.

- Je ne peux plus te parler.

Je n'eus pas le temps de la questionner encore ; elle partit en courant, ses cheveux flottant dans l'air comme une longue traînée dorée.

* * *

><p>- EMMA !<p>

La voix de Lily, mélodieuse et majestueuse, vira un tantinet sur l'aiguë. Elle pinça ses lèvres et s'avança à grandes foulées. Légèrement plus grande que moi, elle baissa les yeux pour me vriller de son regard menaçant.

Quelques élèves se tournèrent vers nous et disparurent rapidement. Nous nous retrouvâmes seules dans le couloir. Je venais de finir une heure harassante de Sortilèges.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Deux jours auparavant, je te dis que j'en ai marre des greluches qui tournent autour de _mon _petit ami et voilà que j'apprends que tu as passé des heures avec lui ? AVEC MON PETIT AMI ?

Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Je n'avais jamais vu Lily réagir ainsi. Certes, à plusieurs reprises, elle avait fait preuve de colère et d'absurdité mais jamais… D'hystérie.

Je compris alors qu'elle tenait vraiment à James et qu'elle serait prête à faire beaucoup de choses pour lui. Cette idée me glaça.

- Ensuite, dit-elle, qu'hier, tu es allée parler à Katell ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu ne pouvais pas la laisser tranquille ?

Quoi ? Que s'était encore passé ? Je fermai les paupières. Je commençais à en avoir marre de tous ces secrets, ces manipulations, ces non-dits. Quand ils ne venaient pas de Lily, c'était de Sirius, de Katell ou de… Moi.

Qu'avait raconté Katell ?

- Je… Je suis désolée, Lily. Pour l'après-midi avec James, c'était surtout pour…

Vite, un mensonge.

- Pour me rapprocher de Sirius. Par contre, pour Katell, je ne comprends pas. Je lui ai juste demandé pourquoi elle ne m'adressait plus la parole.

Lily parut se radoucir. Ses gestes se firent moins brusques. Plus gracieux.

- Elle te tient responsable pour son accident. Apparemment, tu lui aurais fait un croche-pied malencontreux.

- Mais… C'est faux !

- Elle se raccroche à ce qu'elle peut.

Je m'en voulus d'avoir menti à Lily, elle qui était si gentille avec moi.

Je me plaignais parfois de ses accès de folie, sans me rendre compte que c'était moi le fardeau. Elle me supportait, malgré les rumeurs, les paroles des autres.

Je lui devais tellement…

Elle me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai bercer.

* * *

><p>Une semaine s'écoula. Les devoirs s'accumulaient ; les ASPICs étaient proches. Je n'étais pas stressée. Étant une élève moyenne, je les réussirais sans pour autant cartonner. Je voulais travailler dans la presse. J'adorais écrire.<p>

Et pour cela, il ne fallait pas avoir de grandes connaissances en Histoire de la Magie ou en Botanique.

Lily vint me chercher dans mon dortoir. Elle était accompagnée d'une fille que je connaissais pas. Brune, yeux bleus, peau matte et silhouette longiligne. Un seul coup d'œil me permit de la ranger dans la catégorie « pétasse ».

Il était environ quinze heures. J'abandonnai mon devoir de Métamorphoses. Je brûlais de curiosité. Qui était cette file ? Pourquoi Lily tenait tant à ce que je sois là ?

Elle nous présenta rapidement.

J'appris qu'elle s'appelait Carrie.

* * *

><p>- Et là, tu ne sais pas c'qu'il m'a dit ? « T'es qu'une sale conne ! » Alors que j'lui avait volé tout son fric !<p>

Carrie éclata d'un rire suraigu. J'affichai un air consterné tandis que Lily souriait, comme si l'histoire, censée être drôle, n'était pas vulgaire ni complètement stupide.

Nous étions au sixième étage. Sous l'impulsion débile de Carrie, nous étions montées voir le professeur de Divination pour un motif carrément crétin. Elle voulait avoir une « prédiction ». Du n'importe quoi à l'état pur. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de mépris pour quelqu'un. Elle m'agaçait. Je le trouvais idiote, niaise.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers.

Carrie blablatait sur un sujet inintéressant.

Lily l'interrompit :

- Oh, mince, mes lacets sont défaits… Continuez sans moi, j'arrive !

Je hochai la tête. Je ne me rendis pas compte qu'elle portait des ballerines. Quand j'y pense, que j'étais naïve…

Carrie s'intéressa à moi.

- Tu es Emy, c'est ça ? Hiiii, j'adore ton prénom ! pouffa-t-elle.

- Non, c'est Emma.

- Oh, c'est…

Je n'eus pas l'occasion d'entendre la fin de sa phrase.

Je vis Lily la pousser.

La pousser.

Cette image resta à jamais graver dans ma tête.

Ses deux mains blanches, fines et fragiles, s'appuyèrent sur le dos de Carrie et la… Poussèrent. Dans un même mouvement, elles agrippèrent quelques mèches de cheveux. Qui s'arrachèrent brutalement.

J'avais l'impression de revivre l'accident de Katell.

Toujours cet atroce hurlement, ce visage surpris et catastrophé, ce bruit de chute, ces boums assourdissants. Un autre son parvint à mes oreilles, nouveau : l'horrible craquement des os.

Le silence s'abattit sur nous.

Je contemplai Lily.

Je n'envisageais même pas d'aller voir Carrie. J'étais trop choquée. Un être humain ne pouvait pas faire ça… Surtout pas Lily. Impossible.

Une pensée traversa mon esprit.

Au moins, je n'aurais plus à supporter les incessants babillages de Carrie.

* * *

><p>Il fallait que j'agisse.<p>

Cela allait trop loin.

Lily me pervertissait. Elle me changeait peu à peu.

La chute m'avait ouvert les yeux.

Je devais échapper à son contrôle si je ne voulais pas devenir comme elle.

A moins que…

Désirée, jalousée, enviée.

Lily avait les clefs de ce royaume tant voulu. Elle pouvait me transformer en reine. Je lui avais promis de faire des concessions.

Jusqu'à où étais-je prête à aller pour être _parfaite _? Devais-je oublier principes, morale et conscience ?

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que - pour ne pas changer - je n'en savais rien.

Étais-je capable de blesser des personnes ?

De manipuler mon entourage ?

Peut-être.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong> Merci à Lucy in the Sky with Diamond pour la correction :)

Suspens, quoi ! Ca, c'est un retournement de situation plutôt inattendu... Non ?

Emma, du côté de Lily ou pas ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Note d'auteur :** Je suis vraiment nulle pour le suspens ( ne me jetez pas de pierres ! ).

Ensuite, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard du chapitre et des réponses aux reviews. D'ailleurs, je remercie vivement ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Ca me donne du courage, je suis contente, vous illuminez ma journée, en bref, je vous adore. Vous êtes... Supers.

Donc, un immense merci à : **Chameleon**,** likyboy's**,** KLM** ( si elle va voler la vedette à Lily... Tu sauras tout ici ! ), **Ruckie-chan**,** Mademoiselle Xina**,** loudee**, **Lucy**, **Valouw** ( je te hais d'être en vacances :D ),** Amawall** et** feufollet** !

* * *

><p><em>S'entamèrent alors les deux plus rudes guerres de mon existence.<em>

_Une guerre contre moi-même, mes envies stupides d'être aimée et d'être belle._

_Une guerre contre Lily Evans._

_Deux combats qui me donnèrent un nouveau destin._

* * *

><p>Je soufflai.<p>

Malgré la preuve irréfutable que Lily était… Malveillante, je l'appréciais. C'était mon amie.

Dans ma tête, tout se mélangeait, se contredisait.

Ce qu'elle faisait était horrible. Je l'admirais. Ce n'était qu'une manipulatrice. Je voulais lui ressembler. J'avais des principes ; je répugnais à faire ce genre de choses. Je pouvais en être capable.

J'avais des migraines.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la chute de Carrie. Elle avait quitté l'école, prétextant vouloir aller aux Etats-Unis pour commencer une carrière de mannequin. Stupide mensonge. Malgré les efforts de l'infirmière, son visage garderait quelques séquelles. Son nez était cassé et elle avait perdu une dent. Une beauté fatale, quoi.

Je commençais à réviser.

Katell m'évitait.

Lily devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable.

Elle avait mis une potion dans le jus de Carma ! La pauvre n'avait pas arrêté de vomir pendant toute la journée. Quand je demandai à Lily pourquoi elle avait fait ça, elle répondit que Carma la gênait et l'énervait.

Tout devenait extrême.

* * *

><p>- Aujourd'hui, il faut que j'aille parler à Maëlle.<p>

Maëlle… Je cherchai dans ma mémoire. Lily connaissait tellement de gens ! Je trouvai vite. Une Serpentard, plutôt associable. Cheveux châtain clair, yeux marrons, silhouette ronde.

Lily croisa ses longues jambes sur le lit et joua avec une de ses mèches. J'étais assise près d'elle, tentant vainement de travailler.

Nous étions - comme elle l'avait espéré - devenues plus complices.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec James, à quatorze heures.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

- Si tu ne veux pas être en retard, dépêche-toi.

- Je ne vais pas y aller.

Je levai la tête de mon parchemin.

- Quoi ?

- Emma, tu es si naïve.

J'haussai un sourcil.

- Réfléchis un peu. Il m'a couru après pendant deux ans. Si je me rends trop disponible, il va se lasser.

Je me demandai, pendant un court instant, si l'amour de James pour sa petite amie n'était pas qu'une vaste mascarade. Si, à force de jouer et de titiller son ego, Lily n'avait pas crée une espèce d'illusion d'affection et de passion. Une lutte acharnée pour sa fierté.

Elle prit la brosse sur sa table de chevet et la passa dans ses cheveux.

* * *

><p>- Emma ! Réagis !<p>

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais Sirius plaqua sa main dessus.

- Écoute-moi !

Il me poussa contre le mur. Mon dos le heurta violemment. J'en eus les larmes aux yeux.

J'aurais dû comprendre la dernière fois qu'avec Sirius, les paroles ne suffisaient parfois plus et qu'il fallait exprimer ses sentiments par la force, brute et dangereuse.

J'étais venue le voir pour lui expliquer ce que je ressentais, ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Nous nous étions donnés rendez-vous dans une quelconque salle de classe vide.

Je m'attendais à de la compréhension. Du soutien.

Sirius était choqué que j'aie toujours de l'affection pour Lily. Après tout ce qui s'était passé. Que j'hésite à agir, que je ne fasse rien.

Il était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Ce qu'elle fait est mal. Tu es une personne bien. Tu t'es laissée aveuglée par sa soi-disant perfection, par ses grands yeux de biche et sa - fausse - innocence.

Je voulus parler. Il se colla contre moi. Ses mains enserrèrent mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Il me tenait fort.

J'avais vraiment mal.

- Tu es soumise à elle, Emma. Si tu ne fais rien, elle va te transformer. Regarde, c'est déjà commencé ! Elle va te bouffer ton âme, ta personnalité.

Je mordis sa main.

- Lâche-moi, Sirius, dis-je d'une voix froide.

Brusquement, il s'éloigna. Il me contempla, désolé et surpris. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu conscience de ses actes.

- Je…

Je détestais cette facette de lui. La seule que je connaissais. Violent, anxieux, fou.

Il partit.

Me laissant seule avec mes interrogations.

Que faire ?

* * *

><p>Le couloir était bondé. Sans aucune raison apparente, d'ailleurs. A moins que, conscients qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, les élèves s'étaient réunis ici ?<p>

Ils s'interpellaient, riaient, criaient. J'entendais des blagues vaseuses, des hurlements outragés ( sans doute des Premières Années ), des discussions engagées…

Nous marchions, Lily et moi. Enfin, nous tentions de marcher. Nous nous faisions bousculer ( heureusement dès que la personne voyait Lily, elle s'excusait et disparaissait ).

Nous croisâmes Angeline. La fille différente.

Elle regarda Lily avec espoir. Pour elle, il ne suffisait que d'un simple sourire pour lui illuminer sa semaine. Elle tenait peut-être grâce à cela. C'était une habitude entre ces deux-là.

Un sourire.

Malgré toutes les moqueries, elle n'était pas partie. Merci Lily… ?

Lily passa à côté.

Ignorance totale.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Normalement, Lily lui adressait toujours au moins un regard. Parfois un clin d'œil et même des mots d'encouragement.

Angeline parut déçue. Un garçon lui tira les cheveux. Surprise, elle s'avança pour se dégager.

Lily tendit la jambe.

Sa longue et fine jambe pâle.

Angeline trébucha, vacilla, tenta de se rattraper sous les yeux moqueurs de Lily.

Elle chuta.

Ses coudes amortirent le choc.

Bouche bée, je regardai le spectacle.

Non pas que voir quelqu'un tomber soit exceptionnel. Juste le déchaînement de violence qui suivit après.

Le temps se figea. Les cris, les rires, les conversations se turent. Un silence, pesant et oppressant, flotta dans les airs. L'atmosphère était chargée de… De bestialité.

Puis, ce fut l'horreur.

Une insulte. Un coup de pied. Une deuxième, un deuxième

Et ainsi de suite.

Un véritable tabassage, comme je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Je m'enfuis en courant.

* * *

><p>Ma décision fut vite prise.<p>

J'étais - définitivement - contre Lily Evans.

Dans mon dortoir, mes sanglots tâchaient mon oreiller. L'odeur âcre de la fumée s'y répandit.

Je jurai.

Plus jamais ça.

* * *

><p>- Tu m'accompagnes voir Maëlle ? me demanda Lily.<p>

Ce n'était pas une vraie question. La logique voulait que je dise oui. Je ne répondis rien.

Je bataillai silencieusement. Des voix s'entremêlaient dans ma tête.

_Tais-toi ! Reste son amie comme tu l'as toujours été. Tu deviendras belle et populaire !_

_Rebelle-toi ! Tu n'es pas son chien. Tu n'es pas aussi cruelle qu'elle !_

_Mens-lui et va-t-en. Prétexte un mal de tête, une envie de vomir._

- Je… Non !

- Pardon ?

Lily se tourna vers moi. Elle haussa ses sourcils et me dévisage attentivement.

- Non, je n'irai pas avec toi.

Elle pencha un peu la tête.

- D'accord.

Son ton, calme et froid, me fit peur.

* * *

><p>La journée se déroula très bien. J'en fus étonnée.<p>

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi facile de la contredire ! Je n'étais pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Pour une fois, je faisais preuve de courage. D'audace.

Pourquoi la lâcher ? Je pourrais essayer de la changer ! Elle serait toujours mon amie. Avec ses qualités, les avantages et tout le reste. Elle n'aurait quasiment plus de défauts et ce serait vraiment parfait.

Avant de m'endormir sur cette pensée, j'eus un gigantesque sourire.

* * *

><p>- Emma, tu peux aller chercher mes talons, s'il te plaît ?<p>

Carma sourit du genre : « Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui m'y colle ! ».

- Non, je ne suis pas ton chien. Tu n'as que te lever et aller les chercher.

Le bruit des conversations, qui régnait en maître dans le dortoir, s'évanouit brusquement. Notre endroit préféré pour se réunir était le dortoir, comme d'habitude. C'était le seul lieu qui convenait à toutes les filles et à toutes les exigences de Lily.

Elle se leva du lit et s'approcha de moi.

Comme Katell des semaines auparavant, elle me serra dans ses bras.

A mon oreille, elle chuchota furieusement :

- N'abuse pas trop, Emma. N'oublie pas ce qui est arrivé à Katell et à Carrie.

* * *

><p>- Sirius, je ne peux pas ! Elle est trop forte !<p>

- Tiens le coup, tu vas y arriver.

- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien ! Sinon, tu le ferais.

- Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami. Déjà, depuis l'incident avec Servilus dans le Saule Cogneur, c'est devenu…

- Quel " incident " ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. Enfin, continue de refuser de lui obéir. Tu es sur la bonne voie.

- Je ne crois pas, non…

* * *

><p>Les remords m'assaillaient. J'oscillais entre culpabilité, peur et satisfaction.<p>

Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette admiration pour Lily.

Elle m'empoisonnait l'existence.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante.

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi m'as-tu choisie pour l'exposé ?<p>

Lily darda son regard émeraude sur moi.

- Tu m'as fait penser à ma cousine. De timide et sans intérêt, elle est devenue en quelques mois une véritable garce. Elle s'est trouvée une amie populaire et ses instincts de salope sont ressorties.

Elle se tut, pendant quelques secondes.

- Je suis sûre qu'en laissant en peu le temps passer, tu seras exactement ce genre de fille-là. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, Emma.

Il fallait absolument que j'agisse.

* * *

><p>- Emma. Je vais voir James. Tu viens.<p>

- Non.

Regard étonné. Si je voulais me rattraper, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Je sus que j'étais allée trop loin.

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle me laissait une dernière chance.

Je me penchai et lui susurrai :

- Sûre et certaine, Evans.

Instant de folie, excès de confiance mal maîtrisé.

Une moue dédaigneuse apparut sur son visage. Elle tordit sa bouche en une grimace dégoûtée.

- Tu vas le payer, Emma.

* * *

><p>Les reines sont parfois conciliantes, indulgentes et soumises.<p>

Pas Lily.

Plus Lily.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants furent calmes.<p>

Personne ne m'insultait, personne ne se moquait de moi.

La seule différence, c'était que j'était tout le temps seule. Plus de Sirius, plus de Katell ( même si elle ne me parlait pas, j'aimais être avec elle ), plus de Maraudeurs, plus de Lily.

Je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt de la vengeance de Lily. Il n'y avait strictement rien de nouveau.

Un matin, je reçus un hibou.

_Stella aura le bras cassé, aujourd'hui._

L'écriture, fine et gracieuse, aristocratique et délicate, ne laissait aucun doute sur le propriétaire. Je devins livide.

A quinze heures, un hurlement retentit dans tout Poudlard.

Stella Watson avait eu un accident.

* * *

><p>La technique de Lily était parfaite. Je n'avais rien, moi.<p>

Mais les autres, si.

Tant que je ne revenais pas à elle, tant que je ne m'aplatissais pas devant elle, des gens avaient mal. Les accidents se multiplièrent. On ne soupçonnait pas Lily. Elle s'arrangeait tellement bien que c'était les Serpentard qui trinquaient.

Je culpabilisais, je pleurais la nuit. Mes yeux étaient bouffis ; mes notes chutaient alors que nous étions vraiment proches des ASPICs.

Je tenais bon.

D'où venait ce caractère, moi qui étais si timide, si soumise ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée mais j'espérais que cela continue.

* * *

><p>- Au revoir, Lily.<p>

Dernier jour à Poudlard.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais réussi ou non mes examens. Tant pis.

Elle se pencha et me fit la bise. Framboise, fraise et lilas. Les senteurs se mélangeaient gaiement dans son parfum.

Nous nous tenions près du lac. Quand les élèves de Septième Année en avaient terminé avec Poudlard, ils rejoignaient le Poudlard Express par barques, symboliquement.

Tant de mal fait.

Tant de souffrances, de haine, de pleurs.

- Je te souhaite bon courage, Emma.

Elle entra dans la barque.

- Cette histoire n'est pas encore finie.

Et Lily s'éloigna.

Elle avait, malheureusement, raison.

Elle n'avait pas encore atteint l'horreur absolue, le point de non retour dans la sa cruauté.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong> Merci à Lucy in the Sky with Diamond pour la correction :D

Vous aurez bientôt le dernier chapitre. Triste, hein... ? Je me sens bizarre. Mais heureuse.

D'après vous, qu'est-ce que Lily pourrait faire de _pire _que tout ? ( Putain, j'espère que personne ne va découvrir mon final ).


	8. Chapter 8

**Note d'auteur :** Dernier chapitre. Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie, d'avoir commenté, d'avoir lu.

Première fanfiction terminée ( j'en ai commencé des dizaines, pourtant ! ).

J'espère que vous allez aimer le " final ".

J'essaye de répondre aux reviews le plus rapidement possible :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>«<strong> Toute influence est immorale. Influencer quelqu'un c'est lui donner son âme. **»** **  
><strong>_

_Oscar Wilde._

* * *

><p>Je frictionnai mes mains, dans le vain espoir de les réchauffer. Je pris ma baguette, faillis jeter un sort avant de me raviser et la ranger. Je n'étais pas très loin d'un village mi-sorcier mi-moldu. Cela aurait été stupide d'employer la magie à la vue de tous. Je soupirai. J'adorais utiliser la magie.<p>

Je boutonnai mon manteau rapidement.

Mes doigts effleurèrent l'une de mes poches. La bosse que formait la lettre de Katell m'apaisa. Elle s'était excusée de son comportement. Dedans, elle me parlait aussi de sa nouvelle vie, de ses nouveaux amis et de son nouveau petit ami, Sirius. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'elle allait mieux.

Je promenai mon regard autour de moi.

Godric's Hollow n'était qu'un regroupement de quelques maisons, situés en rase campagne. Je savais que Balthida Tourdesac habitait ici ainsi que Tommy Pop. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose au village, même si le fondateur de ma maison était né ici. Enfin, dans l'immédiat, je pensais pas que cela avait une réelle importance.

Je fis quelques pas. Mes bottes crissaient désagréablement dans la neige.

La maison de Lily, une jolie maison à deux étages, se tenait devant moi.

Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air glacial, j'avançai et toquai à la porte.

* * *

><p>- Deux secondes, j'arrive !<p>

Une voix grave et enthousiaste. Une voix d'homme. James Potter.

Je souris. Je remontai mon écharpe sur mon nez. Il faisait vraiment trop froid ici.

Il ouvrit. Un instant, il parut surpris.

J'en profitait pour l'observer.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Ses yeux marrons brillaient de malice et étaient cerclés par ses inévitables lunettes rondes. Il portait un pull en V, un jean moldu et des chaussures sorcières, qui étaient très à la mode à cette époque.

- Emma ! s'écria-t-il. Comment tu vas ?

J'étais contente de le revoir. Après cette désastreuse Septième Année, je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion. J'étais devenue journaliste dans un quotidien contre Voldemort, lui était engagé dans l'Ordre du Phénix et se battait pour la survie du monde sorcier. Malgré nos convictions identiques, nous ne nous croisions jamais. Quel dommage.

- Très bien, très bien… Et toi ?

- Super ! Tu veux rentrer ?

J'acquiesçai puis pénétrai dans leur demeure. Aussitôt, une intense chaleur m'accueillit. Cela faisait du bien. Il me proposa de prendre mes affaires. Je retirai mon manteau, mon écharpe. Je pris ma baguette, jetai un rapide sort. Les traces de neige et de boue que j'avais fait en entrant disparurent.

- Tu es venue pour voir Lily ?

Je me tournai vers lui. Il n'était pas au courant… ?

Encore une manigance de Lily, sans doute. Pourquoi ? Pour me faire passer pour l'impolie, l'indésirable, la parasite ? Celle qui s'incruste ?

- Elle m'a invitée. Elle m'a dit que dans deux semaines, votre maison sera placée sous Fidelitas et que je ne pourrai pas venir, expliquai-je, lasse.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je vais la prévenir !

James eut un sourire joyeux et transplana. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand j'entendis un grand boum à l'étage, signe qu'il était mal arrivé.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même. La maison était bien décoré. Dans les tons très clairs, très pâles. Pas de rose, bien entendu. Le salon était spacieux, avec une cheminée, une grande table en bois et une radio.

Je devinais la cuisine sur la droite et une salle de bain sur la gauche. Un escalier conduisait à l'étage.

Justement, Lily en descendait.

Avec un bébé dans les bras.

* * *

><p>Toujours aussi belle<p>

Sa chevelure cascadait dans son dos, dans une avalanche de boucles auburn. Sa robe enserrait sa taille de danseuse et s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Ses ballerines à motif à fleurs mettaient en valeur la délicatesse de ses chevilles et la longueur de ses jambes.

Je faisais tâche avec mon jean trop grand et mon large T-Shirt vert vif que j'avais emprunté à Ethan.

Je me rendis compte que, malheureusement, je ressentais toujours cette jalousie teintée d'envie et de tristesse à son égard.

* * *

><p>Lily s'approcha de moi et me fit la bise.<p>

- Tu as bien reçu mon message, alors ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je.

Elle m'invita à m'asseoir dans le canapé. Dix secondes plus tard, nous étions tous les trois confortablement installés, Lily, le bébé et moi.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ?

Elle eut un étrange sourire. Elle caressa les cheveux d'un noir de jais du bébé.

- Tu connais Harry ?

- Non.

- Tu souhaites le connaître ?

- Non.

Comme à Poudlard, quand je lui refusais quelque chose ou que je faisais preuve d'un peu d'autorité, elle eut un drôle d'air. Je m'en foutais de son bébé. Qu'il devienne aussi manipulateur qu'elle et aussi arrogant que son père.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais ici. Je m'étais promis de ne plus la revoir. J'avais mis du temps à me libérer de son emprise. Je ne voulais pas retomber dans la piège. Le seul moyen était de me montrer aussi désagréable que possible.

- Que me veux-tu, Lily ?

- Te parler.

- De quoi ?

- De ce que je vais faire.

- En quoi cela me concerne ?

- Emma…

Elle se leva brusquement. Sa robe vola.

- Allons dehors. Je ne veux pas que des oreilles indiscrètes nous entendent.

Sous-entendu : James.

J'haussai les épaules.

J'avais envie de partir. Je ne risquai rien à la suivre.

* * *

><p>Nous avançâmes dans la neige. Lily avait jeté quelques sorts. Elle était emmitouflée dans une grosse doudoune, tout comme son fils.<p>

Un silence planait dans l'air.

Peut-être Lily s'excuserait-elle de tout le mal qu'elle m'avait fait… ?

J'en doutais fortement mais je savais que pour tourner la page sur cette période de ma vie, c'était la seule solution.

- Lily…

- Emma. Tu te rappelles, en Septième Année, quand j'ai fait tomber Carrie dans les escaliers ?

Oui. Je m'en souvenais très bien. Le hurlement de terreur, la chute qui paraissait durer une éternité, du bruit sourd quand elle était tombée et de l'autre bruit, plus sec, lorsque ses côtés avaient cédé…

Je ne montrai pas ma surprise à l'entendre parler de ça, ni l'horreur.

C'était très rare que Lily avoue un crime.

- Je t'en ai parlé une semaine avant de le faire.

Exact. Lily me racontait certaines de ses manipulations. Je crois que dans tous ces mensonges, toutes ces machinations, elle avait besoin d'un repère pour ne pas oublier qui elle était vraiment. A moins que c'était juste pour me faire peur ? Me faire cauchemarder ? Que j'aie honte de ne rien faire pour la contrer ?

- Tu comprends, dans cette vie, je ternis, dit-elle ensuite, sans que cela ait un rapport avec sa précédente phrase.

J'haussai un sourcil. Lily, ternir ? C'était invraisemblable. Elle était faite pour illuminer le monde, de sa beauté et de son « merveilleux » caractère… Plus elle aurait vieilli, plus elle aurait possédé cette grâce qui n'appartient qu'aux reines. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour cela.

Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'elle finisse. Elle tenait Harry dans les bras et le regardait avec amour.

- J'aime mon fils et mon mari. Mais, il faut que je parte. Et que je reste gravée dans toutes les mémoires.

Lily prévoyait de se suicider... ? C'était cliché à mourir. Ou de s'évanouir dans la nature, peut-être… Des années plus tard, tous ceux qui avaient connu la jeune femme raconteront à leurs enfants sa perfection et l'étrangeté de sa décision. Avait-elle été enlevée ? Tuée ? Ou s'était-elle enfuie ? Un complot, peut-être ? C'était une bonne idée, en fin de compte. Entretenir le mystère, l'espoir. La légende.

- Emma… J'ai un beau projet…

Je ne parlais toujours pas. Elle eut un sourire. Le même qu'elle avait eu avec moi pendant nos années à Poudlard. Un sourire éclatant de blancheur qui dévoilait ses canines pointues. Un sourire sublime qui m'arracha un frisson.

- J'ai réussi à convaincre James de prendre Peter Pettigrew comme gardien du secret.

Elle éclata de rire.

Un rire étrange, qui résonna longuement.

Un rire brisé.

J'eus un sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteur :<strong> Merci à Lucy in the Sky with Diamond qui a corrigé TOUTE cette fic ! :D

Voilà la dernière manipulation de Lily, sa dernière horreur. Plus de James, plus d'Harry, plus d'elle-même. Tous morts. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas prévu que Harry réussirait à tuer Voldemort ( enfin, presque )... Quoique, je suis sûre que c'est encore mieux pour elle !

Bon, ma Lily est complètement OOC, hein.

La dernière phrase, interprétez-là comme vous vous voulez. D'après vous, pourquoi Emma souriait-elle ?

J'espère vous retrouver dans un prochain OS ou une prochaine fic ( peut-être pas aussi tordue... ? Quoique j'ai un vague projet... Ce serait à l'époque de Charlie Weasley. Il y aurait une fille, Hazel, et un garçon, Liam... Et ce serait mille fois pire que cette fiction xD ). Et puis, j'écrirai deux ou trois trucs sur Emma, Katell, Sirius, Ethan... Si j'ai un peu d'inspiration.

Enfin, voilà.

Bisous à tous et merci encore ! :)


End file.
